The fabrication of metallic flashing and the like for use in the installation of roofs is largely a custom operation generally necessitating that fabrication be performed on site. As a rule, such fabrication is done by hand using small metal bending equipment such as portable metal breaks or the like using metal cut from a coil or in sheet form that is carried to the job site. Often the width of a suitable section of, for example flashing must be cut from an oversized coil or sheet marketed to meet the needs of a broad range of customers, but not specifically meeting the needs just described. Such on site fabrication for common shapes in custom lengths is therefore often very time consuming and therefore costly for the installer and ultimately the customer.
While there exists a large number of metal forming devices most are very large and cumbersome, often requiring independent power sources and therefore very costly or requiring a dedicated vehicle for their transportation. The use of such large devices is therefore not practical for the average roofer, even one performing a large number of roofing jobs that require the on site fabrication of a number of commonly shaped, but custom length flashing parts.
The availability of a compact, inexpensive and readily hand operated metal former capable of forming metal flashing and the like in custom lengths that can be transported in, for example, an ordinary pick-up truck without occupying an undue amount of cargo space would, therefore, be of significant value to the roofing community.